


After the Wedding

by DrSteggy



Series: Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adults, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, F/M, Oral Sex, Pornuary 2020, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSteggy/pseuds/DrSteggy
Summary: Here's what went down (so to speak) after Marrin's wedding. This is an extended scene from my long ficUneasy Lies the Chosen of FaroreIf you have not read- Link and Zelda are mid 40s. Zelda was widowed and has 2 adult sons, one of who got married tonight. Link and Zelda have been together before, but not in several weeks at this point, and mostly that is because things got a little complicated and he decided to run. But he came back when she asked.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	After the Wedding

The reception was still going on, though maybe it’s winding down now that the queen has left. Here he is, in her rooms. Late at night. A little drunk. In love. 

He spent the entire reception at Zelda’s side. No fewer than five women of the court asked him to dance.  _ Five. _ He said no, because he was the escort of the Queen of Hyrule, and because he had no idea of how to dance at a formal royal affair. He might be the Hero of Hyrule, but he was also still just Link from Hateno.

So he sat with his charge, who did not request to take the dance floor with him, but who did drink champagne and when her hand found its way to his knee, he covered it with his own, tangling their fingers together. He tipped his face to her, smiling, but her return smile seemed brittle and her eyes shone with tears.

He leaned close to her. “Hey. Do you want to go outside for a minute maybe?”

She nodded and he stood up, offering her his arm. He led her out of the great hall to a balcony overlooking Castletown. Lanterns were lit and people flowed in the streets below, celebrating. He turned to her and stepped close, wiping away a tear with his thumb, letting his hand linger on her cheek. “What’s wrong?”

She placed a hand over his. “I just wish Dozam could see his son’s wedding. I miss him tonight.”

Link wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into him. She rested her head against his neck and slipped her arms around his waist. “Maybe he is seeing his son’s wedding. Our souls continue on, others must as well. He must know.” He whispered.

She said nothing, but he felt her hitch against him. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and gently ran his fingers on her scalp, giving her time and space to feel what she is feeling, murmuring to her, telling her it’s okay.

Eventually she turned her face to his ear and spoke softly, so only he could hear her. “I am so lucky to have you. I am so happy you came back, I missed you so much.”

“I should not have left,” he whispered back, though he knew he had to, when he made the choice. “But I am here now.”

She pulled back to face him. He could get lost in her eyes. Her breath was on his lips. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she leaned in, lips parting. They were about to meet when a giggling couple came around the corner, clearly looking for the relative privacy of the balcony. Zelda buried her head on his chest. Link glared at the intruders.

Link thought they might be in their late twenties, if he was generous. They’ve probably been enjoying more than champagne from how they swayed together. The young man gaped, eyes wide, clearly surprised to find the space occupied. “Oh! I’m sorry!”

“It’s ok, we were heading back, right?” Zelda nodded against him. She kept her head down as he whisked her back to the great hall. He paused before they entered, whispering “Are you ready to go back?” She nodded in reply, and held her head up, smiling as they entered the room.

They wandered back to the head table as a bridal attendant called for attention to toast the new couple. Link and Zelda raised their glasses and cheered before taking their seats. Zelda settled her hand on his knee again and he let her. She slowly wandered to the inside of his thigh without comment. He remained outwardly stoic, though his heart fluttered, and he bubbled inside. Eventually, she gave him a squeeze, leaned into him and whispered, “I would like you to take me to my room,” right before flicking her tongue at his earlobe.

Zelda was slightly tipsy, but so was he as he escorted her to her room. He offered his arm and she took it with enthusiasm, leaning into him.

“It was a wonderful ceremony,” she gushed. “They are a beautiful couple.”

“They are,” he agreed.

“You did not ask me to dance.”

“I don’t know the waltz.”

They were at the door to her chambers. She turned to face him and took his hands. “I can teach you.”

“Now?” He tilted his head and looked into her eyes. He wondered if she would taste like wedding cake.

“ _ Now, _ ” she leaned into him, tilting her chin up. He opened the door and they stepped inside.

It might have started as a waltz, but the box step grew sloppy and they closed the distance between them until they were pressed together and simply swaying to some imagined beat. He moved his hand off her shoulder to the back of her head and brought her in to hungrily kiss her.

She did taste like wedding cake.

She pressed against him, tilting her head and running her tongue along his lips. 

He slid an arm behind her back and started to gather her skirts in his hand until he could slip his hands under them. He pushed her up against a wall, scooped his hands around the back of her thighs in a swift motion and raised her up a bit, pinning her with his hips. Her eyes fluttered open, wide with surprise and she steadied her hands on his shoulders. His own smile turned into a grimace when his back protested this entire performance and he dropped her legs, flinging his hands to the small of his own back with a grunt.

She fell against him, catching herself. “Link, what- are you alright?”

“I will be,” he gritted his teeth. “I guess I should have warmed up first.”

“Oh,” she said. “You should lie down. Maybe let’s take this off first, and I’ll have a look, “ she fingered the hem of his green tunic.

“That was a signature move, too.”

“I’m sure, off with this and let me see your back.”

He took his tunic and the white high collared shirt off, and flopped face down on the bed, resting his head on his arms while she skated her fingers over his spine. She started at his shoulders, dug into the muscle, and muttered about tension as she did. Her palms flattened over his shoulder blades, and roamed along his body, pressing and kneading, looking for sore points. He closed his eyes and sighed, sinking into himself, and just allowed himself to feel her touch him.

“What’s this?” She asked, tracing a spot with her finger.

“What’s what?” He pulled himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder.

“There’s a mark here.” Her fingers slip[ed perpendicular to his spine, just above his waist. “It’s not quite a scar, but I don’t think it’s a normal thing.”

“I’m pretty sure I broke my back the day I...The river temple.” He had died in the river temple.

Her fingers paused. She was still for a moment before offering “I can kiss it to see if that makes it better.”

“Okay.” He stayed perched on his forearms, trying to watch.

He couldn’t really see, but her lips brushed his spine, feather light, there and gone. Then she was back with more pressure, then just the tip of her tongue, tracing a quick circle. Another soft kiss, and then she ran her tongue up his back, to the nape of his neck. He arched up into her, and stretched his toes, taking in a quick breath.

She giggled next to his ear, her breath warm on his cheek. Her fingers ruffled his hair. “I like when you wear it down,” she whispered. Her mouth was on the back of his neck again.

“What else do you like?” He closed his eyes, skin tingling as she moved her way back down his spine, past whatever mark he has. She planted one last kiss just above the waist of his trousers and then he felt her teeth on his rear.

“HEY!”

“I like  _ this _ ,” she giggled again, squeezing his rear end. “This is nice.” She slid back up, rested her head between his shoulder blades, and caressed him. 

“You smell good, too. I like that,” She placed a kiss on the back of his neck and whispered in his ear.

“You will need to help me get out of this gown,” The hair rose on the back of his neck. “Attendants have to help me into it, and they have to help me out of it, but you can do it. Unless you’d rather watch?”

He had felt a little fuzzy all night, but his brain immediately supplied him with a short list of pros and cons. He might like watching her be undressed. Some other time. “I can do it.” He rolled to face her.

She leaned against him again, smiling down at him and he couldn't help himself, so he kissed her nose and she giggled. 

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat behind her and stared at the long line of buttons going down her back. He glided his hands over the satin of her dress and started undoing the tiny buttons, taking his time, taking care. They end well past her waist and when he undid the last one, he slid the dress off her arms and shoulders, sliding hands under to embrace her. There’s a corset under her dress, but he wasn't ready to unlace it yet. He rested his head on her back, eyes closed, savoring the moment. She whispered _ I love you, _ then said it louder. He hugged her close and answered back. She leaned into him, stretching her head over his shoulder so he could kiss her ears and neck. His hands roamed back up her sides as he sucked on her neck, right below her ear, and worked the lacing on her corset. He closed his eyes and went by feel, working deliberately and trailed his lips and tongue down her neck, to her shoulder, to her back.

It’s hard to concentrate on the lacings with her so close. She couldn’t possibly feel his cock through whatever is under her skirt, fluffing it out, but he knews. Once he was done, he discarded the corset and embraced her, running his hands over the swell of her belly, then to her breasts. She sighed as he coaxed her nipples to stand under his fingers. He dragged his tongue down her neck and dropped his hands to her thighs, hidden under the volume of her dress.

“Let’s get you out of this,” he said, gathering up the skirts in his hands. She stood and he pulled the dress overhead, then helped her undo the crinoline. She turned to face him in another set of embroidered pants. He ran his fingers on the waistband, tracing the stitched in flowers.

“Is everything you have so fancy?”

“You’ll have to find out, hero, also it’s your turn,” 

She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. She pulled his boots off and he propped himself on his elbows to watch. She unbuckled his belt and worked on the lacing on his pants. He watched her hands work, flicking eyes to her face where she stuck the tip of her tongue out a little, concentrating as she did it. He wondered if she knows she’s doing it. She pulled his pants off and stood between his legs, leaning over him, hands on either side of his hips. For a moment, she met his gaze. The desire he saw took his breath away.

She moved a hand across his belly, fingertips pressed into his flesh. “This is a little softer than I remember,” she commented, dragging her fingers to the waistband of his smallclothes. “I like that.”

Her lips landed right below his navel and she slid her tongue along the trail of dark blonde that dipped down into his under things. Her fingers d on the inside of his thigh as she did this and he sighed, tipped his head back, huffed out a breath, closed his eyes and rode her touch. Her fingers suddenly were at his waistband, slipping under to wrap around his length. He took an anticipatory breath as she encircled him. He gasped when the wetness of her tongue hit him and dragged its way to his tip, before swirling over the head of his cock. His eyes opened, just in time to see her take him into her mouth. He held his breath to watch her. She was a little tentative, as though this was something new to her. She slowly took him in and _oh_ _her tongue yes that_. He huffed, and his hips jerked. Her eyelids fluttered open and she noticed him watching. She flushed, withdrawing.

She traced his shape with a finger, lingering on the soft skin of his head. He held her eyes, briefly dropped them to her lips, to her hand and back. Then she swung a leg up over him and crawled onto the bed, straddling him, giving her hips a slow roll and leaned into his lips. He pulled her close and rolled her to the side. Her skin was warm and soft and she smelled like lilacs. 

“I never did that before,” she confessed in a whisper, a smile on her lips.

“Never?”

“No,” she seemed like she might offer an explanation, but stops. 

“ _ Never _ . You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He whispered.

“Another time, maybe?”

“If you want.” He hoped she would want to. He liked the play of her tongue, liked seeing her take him in, liked the feel of her mouth.

“Do you-“ she couldn’t finish the question because he put his mouth over hers.

He slid his hand down the curve of her spine, under her elaborate small clothes, pulling her rear closer to him. He ground his hips into hers. She hooked her leg over his hip to wiggle into him. He scooped his hand into the curve of her backside to pull her up and allowed his fingers to slide between her legs. She was already warm, and wet. He lazily explored her with his fingers as he explored her mouth with his.

He remembered the first time a girl had opened her mouth under the press of his lips, how it was like he had not realized that he had a mouth before. It was like this with Zelda. He led her through a slow, intimate dance of tongue and lips, teeth occasionally clicking when one of them pressed more aggressively. She cupped his face in her hands, directing him, and when she trailed off his lips to slide along his jawline he offered her his throat. 

He probed her gently, searching for that spot between her legs. She paused to make a breathy huff in his ear before she returned to run her tongue along the edge of his ear lobe. His free hand found the back of her neck and he curled his fingers in her hair as she groaned his name, telling him he found what he was looking for. He ran the pad of his thumb over her and she shivered against him. Her hands moved to his hips and she pulled him close. 

He took his time, moving deliberately, making small, gentle circles on her bud. He took cues from her breathing, slowed as she sped up, bringing her back down a little before taking her up again. She arched against him and cried out when he slipped two fingers into her and feathered them inside her as his thumb kept time on her clit. 

He rolled her to her back and straddled her, moving his fingers back inside her and biting along her collarbone. She bucked again, and one of her hands found its way into the hair at the back of his skull. She grabbed a handful and pulled, repeating his name quickly,  _ linklinklink. _ He bit a little harder, pushed his fingers a little deeper and picked up a little speed. 

She came apart in his hands. He kept his pace, stroked her, curled his fingers until she grabbed his wrist. As soon as he stopped, she fell back, panting, keeping her grip on his hair and wrist. 

“I need a minute,” she pled.

He lowered himself to her side, still in her hands, watched her catch her breath.

“ _ That _ should be your signature move,” she said after several minutes.

“Can I have my hand back?”

His fingers were still tucked between her legs when she released his wrist. He slid them out and brought his hand to his face. He closed his eyes as he took in her scent, and then took his fingers into his mouth to taste her. He sighed, licking his fingers clean. She wss staring at him when he opened his eyes again.

“What? You taste good.”

She furrowed her brow.

“I like it,” he said, closing the distance between them. “You taste good. Also. I like how you move under my tongue.”

“Do you now?” She smiled and the tips of her ears turned pink.

He moved into her, hovering an inch above her lips. “I do. I like the way you say my name.”

She dipped her eyes to his mouth and ran her tongue over her lips. “Do you. Link?”

He took the next words from her mouth, plunging into her. She angled her head under him and pressed back, eager and hungry. Everything he knew was her, the breathy wet sounds she made, how her tongue was in his mouth, how she moved under him.

He glided his hands across her breasts and he ground himself into her hip. She rolled back into him and then he was on top of her, still kneading at her and nipping along her jawline. He bit her earlobe when he got to it, and turned his teeth and tongue to a slow line down her neck, to her collarbone, to her areola. He  _ sucked _ on her and flicked his tongue, teasing her nipple. She groaned and arched up into him, her hands burying themselves in his hair.

A minute later she pulled him off and directed him to her other breast so he can repeat the performance but he mixed it up, used more of his teeth, and pinched a gasp from her before slipping his mouth to the underside of her breast where he took time to leave a mark she will find in the morning.

He pulled himself up on his knees, one on either side of her hips, and looked up from between her breasts. Zelda propped herself on her elbows and looked down at him. Without breaking eye contact, he dragged his hand from her breast, to her navel, to the embroidered undergarment she still wears. He hooked his fingers into the top of her smallclothes and pulled, rolling them off her hips, to her knees. She writhed under him, working them off the rest of the way.

He leaned back over her, resting on his elbows and moved his left leg between her knees. He pushed her leg over to make room for his right leg. She shifted a bit, and brought her feet in, her knees pointed to the ceiling, and looked at him. He sat back on his heels and rested his hands on her thighs for a long moment.

Then he slid his left hand under her thigh and pulled her leg up, resting her ankle on his shoulder. He ran his thumb on the arch of her foot and turned his head to kiss her ankle. He trailed his lips along her calf to her knee to her inner thigh, leading the way with his fingers, tracing slow soft circles as he moved higher and higher. His fingers found her first, and he gently spread her before dipping his tongue into her entrance and taking a long taste of her. She was a little sour, a little salty, uniquely Zelda. The angles changed as she tilted her hips into his ministrations. He pushed forward, buried in her scent now, too, searching for clit and finding it still swollen and delightfully sensitive. 

He rolled and flipped his tongue over her, taking cues from the pace of her breathing, the sounds she made. She shifted and rocked. When he thought she was almost gone, he pushed her over the edge by sucking on her. He chased her with his tongue as she shook and called his name loudly enough, the guard in the hall might have heard.

He released her and sat back on his heels again, raising her leg to sit her ankle on his shoulder again, took his cock in his hand and pushed forward into her. She arched to welcome him as he thrusts into her, savoring her heat and the last ripples of her orgasm. He rode her hard and fast, her leg still propped on his shoulder, the other wrapped around his hip. The world was just their two bodies, joined together.

And then he had a thought.

“Hang on,” he whispered and pulled out of her.

She propped herself up on her elbows, looking confused, as he did.

He sat back on his heels once more, still between her legs, and reached his hands to her. “Take my hands.”

She did, still looking a little confused, and he pulled her up until she was sitting. She angled her head at him.

He dropped one of her hands and lightly patted his thigh. “Come on, in my lap.”

She nodded once, and swung her legs underneath her so she could move forward on her knees toward him. She climbed onto him, wrapping her legs around his hips as he slid his arms around her waist to pull her in. He took a moment to listen to her breathe in his ear aware of her body pressed up against his, his cock pressed up against her lower abdomen. Her hands slid over his back and she pressed her fingertips along his spine, trailing them up to the back of his neck. 

Without warning, he scooped his hand lower, lifted her up by her rear and entered her again. She huffed a sigh and he heard a soft  _ oh _ . He rolled his hips forward, moving slowly to push into her a little deeper and rolling back. Her thighs gripped his waist and her fingers dug into the muscle over his shoulder. He rolled forward again, and again, keeping it slow until she arched her back against him. He didn’t pick up his speed then, but went from a gentle rock to a forceful thrust. He was rewarded with a sound from her, and he sees if he can get her to do it again.

Her hand was back in his hair, curling tightly and the pull was more pleasurable than painful. He picked up his pace, and his grip on her rear, pulling her closer and he pushed forward into her. He rose up off his heels, shaking a little, to thrust a little deeper, a little harder, he is  _ so _ close. Everything closed down to how she feels wrapped around him, hot and wet, the pleasing pressure along his length. He felt her teeth against his neck and bucked into her with a wordless cry as he shook with the relief of his release.

Still holding her tight, he lowered himself back to rest on his heels, panting. She curled against him, fingers still in his hair, one arm around his waist, legs still wrapped around him. They rested a long moment before he slowly, carefully leaned back onto the mattress, keeping her on top of him. He was already softening, though, and he didn’t think he had a second round in him tonight. He still kissed her as though he might.

She mostly rolled off him, keeping a leg across his thigh and rested her head on his chest. She sighed into him and he brushed her hair back behind her ear.

“Zelda, I’m sorry I didn’t know how to dance.”

“S’okay,” she was already half asleep.

“I’ll know next time,” he promised.

She curled into him and maybe she nodded. He wrapped his arm around her and drifted off on his own.

******************

The early light of the new day cut across the bedroom, but Link thought he heard someone, something, enter the room to wake him. Probably a chambermaid surprised to find her charge had brought someone home from the reception. He stirred. Zelda was on her side, facing away from him, golden hair spilled over her pillow. He rolled over to her, wrapping her in his arms and tucking her under his chin.

“Good morning.”

“ _ Oh, _ ” she turned and snuggled up at his side, sliding her hand over his chest. “You’re here. Last night did happen.”

He chuckled. “If I had thought you were that tipsy, it might not have.”

“I wanted it to,” Her hand went to his face and she pulled him in for a kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he sighed against her. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead on his, sliding her hands along his jawline and into his hair. “It’s been since Ordon, the night after. I missed you in my bed.”

“I missed being in your bed.”

“Shall we go for five?”

This question was so odd he just blurts “Five?”

“Yes,” she wriggled against him, and it’s adorable. “Twice the night and morning before we got to Ordon. Third after. You know. Four last night.”

“You’re not supposed to count,” he laughed.

“It’s ok when it’s less than ten. Make it five, then?”

“Five it is.” He rolled on top of her, burying his face at her neck as she let out a laugh.

  
  
  



End file.
